


Health Checks

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky and Charlotte support each other... alwaysWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Health Checks

\- Doctor’s visits were not a fun thing for anyone....  
\- For Charlotte and Becky Lynch it became a necessary evil  
\- They would always support one another when they needed to go to appointments  
\- Charlotte was naturally shaky and Becky tended to turn into a little bit of a clinger when she was unwell...   
\- She always needed Charlotte with her when she felt sick  
\- She had once admitted that she felt safer with Charlotte  
\- As if the world could never do her any harm if she was with her  
\- It wasn’t true of course  
\- Charlotte still loved her for thinking it might be true  
\- Even a little


End file.
